Surrender
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: Ever since they started working on the stent project together, Jac and Zosia have grown closer. One night working late in the lab, they confront their feelings for each other.


**Following an anonymous request for Jasia smut on tumblr, though I couldn't just go for PWP! Hope this isn't too clumsy, I'm only just getting in tough with the smutty side of this ship lol! Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

"Zosia, I don't think you know what you're doing!" Jac breathed trying to steady her voice and Zosia smirked.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." The junior leaned in for another kiss trapping Jac against the desk.

The consultant didn't know what to do. She knew she was supposed to push her away and put a stop to this before they got themselves into a mess but she also knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Jac had been aware that having Zosia assist with her stent project would lead to them spending a lot of time together. What she hadn't really thought of at the time had been the long nights they'd spend in the lab working together closely, just the two of them. She also hadn't considered the effect it would have on either of them.

Of course she'd noticed the stolen glances and the coy smiles before but she hadn't paid much attention to them. Now things had become somewhat more obvious.

"Come on Jac, I know you want this." Zosia whispered pushing herself closer against the consultant who had nowhere to go. She buried her right hand deep in her ginger hair, she pulled her head back a little rougher than they both expected, Jac was forced to look up at her as she struggled to hide the effects her actions.

"You really need to let go of me, Doctor March." Jac did her very best to sound threatening but it just wasn't convincing.

"No, you really need to stop arguing." Zosia grinned, she pushed her thigh between Jac's legs and an involuntary moan escaped the consultant. She couldn't believe the effect she was having on her.

Jac was used to being in charge in every aspect of her life, non of her previous partners had had this kind of audacity and she wouldn't have credited Zosia with it in a hundred years.

The junior placed a third forceful kiss on her slightly parted lips and this time, Jac couldn't stop herself from returning it. They were already in too deep and the consultant decided to throw caution to the wind. Two could play this game. She let go of the desk she had been clinging on to so desperately and ran her hands through Zosia's hair. Zosia grinned into the kiss. "Was that so hard to admit?"

"Shut up." Jac growled regaining some of her famous confidence, she tried to flip them around, tried to take back control but Zosia wouldn't allow it. She push her back against the desk as if she'd been prepared for the struggle, she grabbed Jac's hands, untangled them from her dark hair and pinned them onto the desk.

"Oh Zosia, you'll regret that." The consultant smirked sounding quite sure of herself.

"I know you're not used to giving up control, Jac, but I think you'll find you'll quite enjoy it." Zosia whispered with her lips only inches from hers. Jac found it hard to respond, her throat suddenly felt very dry and she had to swallow. She considered letting her take control although it went against her very nature. Maybe that was exactly why the thought of surrendering to her was so very tempting. Maybe that was why she could feel her heart racing and every muscle in her body tense up. She felt like Zosia could see right through her and it left her breathless.

The junior placed a sweet, soft kiss on her trembling lips as she let go of her hands. She took great pleasure in the fact that Jac didn't move. Slowly, Zosia pushed her hands underneath the consultant's scrubs and pulled her top off.

Jac watched her the whole time, she could see the undeniable lust in her eyes but also an adoration that made her feel weak. She had never been able to give up control like this before. Nobody had ever pushed her far enough and in turn she had never trusted anyone enough to allow it. Looking into Zosia's eyes now was something else.

All of a sudden, she didn't feel exposed or embarrassed, they had stopped playing a game.

"Trust me?" Zosia asked finally breaking the silence between them. It was an honest request, not playful or seductive, just raw and real. It shook Jac to the core and left her scared of what would happen if she ever lost the feelings the young doctor had awoke in her.

Without thinking, Jac closed the gap between them and kissed her again, this time it wasn't a struggle for control, it was an agreement. She pulled her closer and Zosia was quick to react. She returned the loving, passionate kiss and ran her hands down Jac's sides. She was embarrassed of the immense joy she was feeling knowing the consultant trusted her enough. She was determined not to disappoint.

"Can we just… not… on the desk…" Jac asked shakily between kisses.

"Come on, where is your sense for adventure." Zosia chuckled.

"I just don't think it's the most appropriate place…"

"It's a long way to the on call room." The junior reminded her with a cheeky smile and pulled her own shirt off. "Do you really want to wait that long?"

"God, no." Jac whispered and her breath caught as she looked at her with blatant admiration.

"Sofa it is then." Zosia grinned and pulled her with her to the small seating area in the corner of the lab.

They tumbled onto the sofa together and Jac willingly allowed Zosia to climb on top of her. She couldn't help thinking how she could get used to this, her soft skin, her gentle yet demanding touch and the way she looked at her. It made her feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered to her and it was a better feeling than that of control and power.

She allowed her to undress her completely, usually Jac would have been insecure being with someone for the first time, particularly since she'd had Emma but Zosia made her feel safe.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagine." The junior murmured against the soft skin of her throat as she places a row of kisses all the way down to her collarbone. The statement made Jac blush. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"But why?" The consultant couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I think you really need to stop talking now, Jac." Zosia replied slyly turning her attention to her breasts and Jac bit her bottom lip to suppress a throaty moan. She threw her head back when she ran her tongue over her sensitive skin.

There were so many things she wanted to say but very quickly she forgot all about them. All she could focus on was Zosia, her soft kisses and caress that were enough to convince her that this wasn't her first time with a woman. She'd had every reason to be confident.

"Please stop teasing, Zosia." Jac moaned just as she started running her hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Believe me when I say there is nothing more satisfying than hearing Jac Naylor beg." Zosia retorted but followed her request. She placed her hand between her legs moving her fingers in small circles.

She watched her reactions closely learning what she liked and needed. Jac's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing grew more laboured. Zosia smiled to herself, she was doing something right so she decided to take it a step further.

She kissed a trail down the consultant's body until she finally replaced her hand with her lips. Jac gasped, she buckled her hips involuntarily and instinctively buried her hands in Zosia's hair.

Zosia traced patterns with her tongue, savouring every moan, gasp and whimper she caused. Jac could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

When Zosia pushed herself up again, the consultant moaned disappointed at the lack of contact but only for a moment.

The junior pushed inside her with two fingers and this time, Jac almost cried out but Zosia silenced her with a passionate kiss.

Jac held on to her as she settled into a steady rhythm, she dug her finger nails into her back but Zosia hardly felt it. She was so focused on the beautiful woman in front of her that everything else just seemed very far away. She wanted to watch her, see her come undone but at the same time, she didn't want to stop kissing her, it was the most intoxicating feeling.

"Zosia…" Jac moaned her name, she could tell she was close.

"It's ok, Jac, trust me." Zosia whispered completely caught up in the moment. She did. Jac let go knowing full well Zosia was there to catch her.


End file.
